Details and Control
by Bhangra Santa
Summary: Remus bathes and thinks.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be **

**Dedication: Let's see, maybe.. Can't think of anyone to dedicate to. Actually, to You, just for reading.  
****A/N: I'm not sure how to define this, but this is a bit like a companion/sequel to Rules and Regulations. Just a bit though.**

Details and Control

Remus took the trashy novel his mother had sent him to the Prefect's Bathroom with him. The paperback and a bright pink cover and an author with a stupid name. It wasn't his usual type of reading, but he could easily devour it in the hour he had given himself to bathe. And, if it was dropped in the water, it wouldn't matter.

Whilst the water ran, Remus started on his book. It was stupid and frivolous and he could already tell that the heroine would get together with her father's friend's son's best friend, not the charming colleague at her workplace.

Remus slipped in to the water, piping hot even though it was an unusually hot mid-May. He decided that he would read one chapter of the book, wash his hair, leave the shampoo in for another chapter, wash the shampoo out of his hair, read for two chapters, soap down his body, wash it off, read for three more chapters and soak for ten minutes to think before changing into his clothes and going back to Gryffindor Common Room. It would be a very organised bath.

But Remus liked organisation. And control. He liked to know where things would end up, how he would get to that point and how long it would take. He planned things meticulously. He needed control in his life and this was one way to achieve it. Organised baths.

During Remus's ten minutes soak and reflect time, he thought about his relationship with Sirius Black, Mr. Anti-Organised himself.

_one_

Sirius was his friend, best friend really. But recently, they'd taken their friendship to a different height, and it was making Remus dizzy.

_two_

Remus had had feelings for Sirius for a long time, and had decided to do something about it. He had written out nice, neat lists, and written speeches and had assessed each for their seductive powers. All had failed to sound interesting. Apart from one. Remus had planned to use that one, when Sirius had rushed through the Library door and kissed Remus. It wasn't very organised or planned, but it was good.

_three_

Sirius was gorgeous. He had a long face, and large grey eyes. He had a wide mouth with pink lips. His skin was pale and it suited him well, but when he tanned, it also suited him. He was clever, funny and a little wicked. He was pretty perfect.

_four_

Remus was also attractive. He would never call himself gorgeous, but there were a few girls at Hogwarts who would. He looked down as he walked and never noticed any appreciative stares he might get. Especially those from Sirius.

_five_

Sirius walked with a wiggle. Not on purpose, but just a slight sway as he walked. It looked practiced, but wasn't. It made his hair sway and Remus's mouth gape.

_six_

Sirius laughed strangely. Sometimes, he barked like a dog. Other times, he laughed silently, but his body shook and he doubled over forward. He was gorgeous normally, but when he laughed, he looked utterly stupid. And human. It made Remus lo- like him all the more.

_seven_

Sirius closed his eyes when he grinned and bit his tongue as he bared his teeth. It sounds stupid, but it was always a quick flash, accompanied by a raising of his shoulders. Like his laugh, it made him look stupid. It was designed to make other people grin with him, and that they did.

_eight_

Sirius sighed in his sleep. A long suffering sigh that made Remus think of old women who had been married for twenty years and were despairing of their balding husbands. That's how Sirius sighed, and Remus always had to try not to laugh and wake the others up.

_nine_

Sirius did study. He always told people he didn't, but he crammed with the best of them on the night before an Astronomy test. He held the book close to his face and shrugged James's jokey offering of his glasses.

_ten_

Sirius's handwriting was small and precise and completely at odds with his personality. His professors had often complained that it was too small to read and they couldn't remember their Magnifying Charms whilst marking.

_eleven_

Sirius had the strangest hands in the world, they were ver-

Damn, Remus thought, more than ten minutes. He scrambled out of the bath and hurried his dressing to make up for what he thought to be lost time. He went back to Gryffindor Tower with his tie too short and his buttons mis-buttoned.

Sirius smiled. 'Thinking about me, were you?'

Remus also smiled. 'Yes, as a matter of fact.' His heart beating at that amazing smile.

Well, Sirius always did make him lose control.

**I lost control of that onea bit. Came out too long and... crap. Ah well. Give me concrit. I won't change this, but I'll know what not to write next time. **


End file.
